Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion
| preceded_by = Bleach: Memories of Nobody | followed_by = Bleach: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name''l }} is the second animated film adaptation of the anime and manga series ''Bleach. The film is directed by Noriyuki Abe and co-written by Michiko Yokote and Masahiro Ōkubo, and the theatrical release was on December 22, 2007. The theme music for the movie is by Sambomaster.Weekly Shonen Jump; Year 2007, Issue #49, page 15. The DVD of the movie was released on September 6, 2008.Weekly Shonen Jump; Year 2008, Issue #28. To promote the film, the opening and closing credits of the Bleach anime from episode 151-154 use footage from the film. Tite Kubo also published a special manga chapter focusing on Hitsugaya's past to further promote the film. The English release of the DVD was on September 8, 2009.,http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B002BIULO4/animenewsnetw-20 and it was aired on Adult Swim on December 5, 2009.http://www.adultswim.com/schedule/onair.html The official European release of the film is scheduled for September 6, 2010http://hmv.com/hmvweb/displayProductDetails.do?ctx=12;5;68;-1;2&sku=312355 Plot The 10th Division, led by Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto is sent to escort an artifact known as the "King's Seal", which is stolen during transport from the Soul Society by an unidentified and masked Soul Reaper and two mysterious Arrancar resembling girls who control fire and lightning. During the attack, Hitsugaya corners and seems to recognize the Soul Reaper, who wounds him and leaves. In the middle of battle, Hitsugaya abandons his post to pursue him and leaves his squad behind to fend for themselves. After the battle, Soul Society suspects Hitsugaya of treason and orders his immediate capture. The whole 10th Squad is then put under house arrest at which time they can surmise whether or not the division should be abolished. With the whole of Soul Society looking for Hitsugaya, Ichigo as a soul reaper on patrol accidentally stumbles upon 2nd Division Captain Soifon while she is conducting an investigation of the transport site. Soifon informs him of the events happening in the Soul Society and dispels the kido surrounding them. As Soifon disappears, Uryu Ishida meets with Ichigo and Tōshirō makes his presence known and passes out in front of them. Awakening in the Kurosaki residence, Tōshirō abandons his Captain's Robe and replaces it with the thief's cloak, and when confronted by Ichigo about leaving, refuses to explain what's happening. In the midst of their discussion, Ichigo is attacked by the two previous arrancar before he can force the issue. Tōshirō escapes, and continues to avoid and attempt of capture by Izuru Kira and Shuhei Hisagi, and things only look worse when the deviated Soul Reaper thief, identified as Former Soul Reaper Sōjirō Kusaka, uses Hyōrinmaru, a zanpakutō with identical powers to Hitsugaya's, to injure 8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyōraku. The 6th Division is sent in to investigate this attack, with Byakuya Kuchiki confirming it to be done by Hyōrinmaru. Tōshirō's capture is then made top priority and his execution is approved. Meanwhile, back in the human world, Rukia has caught up with Ichigo. The group, along with Ishida, Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado exchange information, and Rukia reveals rather surprising, in-depth knowledge of Hitsugaya's personality, as well as some rather accurate guesses as to what Hitsugaya plans to do next. During the talk, Ichigo realizes what might be troubling Hitsugaya and leaves to find him. Through his wandering to avoid capture, Tōshirō eventually manages to track Sōjirō down, where it is revealed that the two managed to manifest the same zanpakutō. Because it is impossible for the same zanpakuto to be wielded in Soul Society, the two were forced to fight to the death by the Central 46 Chambers of Soul Society. Tōshirō did not wish to fight, but was left with no other option as Kusaka attacked, claiming that he was the only one worthy of Hyōrinmaru. In the fight, Kusaka is defeated by Tōshirō and the authorities concluded that Tōshirō was the true owner of Hyōrinmaru, with the Military Corps carrying out his execution. Cursing Soul Society and its authorities, Kusaka died and was reborn in Hueco Mundo, where he became a hollow and started his plans of revenge against the Soul Society. Once he learned of the King's Seal and its powers, which allows the user to freely manipulate time, space, and matter within a small space, he leapt at the opportunity to settle the score with both Hitsugaya and Soul Society. Using the King's Seal, Sōjirō teleports Tōshirō and himself to Sōkyoku Hill in Soul Society, needing the power of Tōshirō's bankai to break the seal. There, they are confronted by Ikkaku Madarame, Renji Abarai and Yumichika Ayasegawa. As the whole of Soul Society's forces led by Captain-Commander Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai appear on top of the hill. They attack Tōshirō and Kusaka but are thrown back when Ichigo and Rukia intervene, having just arrived in Soul Society. In front of everyone, Tōshirō refuses and Sōjirō breaks the seal himself, having gained enough strength to do so himself, after which he transforms into a giant dragon-like creature made of ice. Kenpachi Zaraki attacks and is defeated by the Dragon Kusaka, who then proceeds to mould Soul Society's landscape at will. However, because he lacks the control which Tōshirō possesses, the power goes berserk and threatens to destroy Soul Society. The Soul Reapers try to attack Kusaka all at once, but are repelled by the immense powers of the King's Seal. Encountering Rangiku who had recovered his Captain's Robe from Renji given from Ichigo, he accepts it. Ichigo and Rukia meet up with them and are joined by Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika. A hoard of hollows appears out of Kusaka's "castle" which he had generated out of the Kings' Seal, and Yoruichi Shihoin and Soifon appear to defeat them. The group then splits up into two, and they both scale the castle. Battling with various Hollows, Menos and Adjuchas, they each formulate a strategy to attack Kusaka who is at the centre of the castle. Ichigo uses his Visored form while Tōshirō activates Bankai and they both storm up to the central tower, managing to destroy Sōjirō's dragon-like bankai form. Returned to his regular form, Sōjirō and Tōshirō have one last clash. Kusaka is defeated and dies, asking an incomplete question and finally understanding that he really wasn't worthy of Hyōrinmaru. In the end, Tōshirō is cleared of all charges and the King's Seal is restored, allowing Tōshirō to finally put his past to rest. The last scene ends with Tōshirō and Rangiku visiting Kusaka's grave, where Rangiku's lazy nature infers that the 10th Division is reformed. Production Tite Kubo, author from the Bleach manga, authored a one-shot based on Hitsugaya's characters prior to the film's premier in order to promote it. He was also allowed to participate in the making of the movie, to design the character of Kusaka. However, Kubo could not add Kusaka to his one-shot due to the fact the original concept came from the manga. In order to promote the second film of Bleach, the trailer had the line "Execute Hitsugaya!". Kubo admitted that it was his own idea to make everybody be surprised, but he and Masakazu Morita, the voice actor of Ichigo Kurosaki, received a lot of letters from worried fans, causing Kubo to apologize in response. Trivia *The King´s Seal is the same object that appears in YuYu Hakusho: The Movie but with the name of Golden Seal Reception The film opened in 4th place at the Japanese box office, and held a top ten location until its 5th week. The DVD release of the film was the first best selling anime DVD released that week, and is now released in many different languages. References External links * * * Category:Bleach (manga) Category:2007 films Category:Anime films Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Films based on manga Category:Viz Media anime es:Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion fr:Bleach: The Diamond Dust Rebellion it:Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion ja:劇場版BLEACH The DiamondDust Rebellion もう一つの氷輪丸 pl:Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion pt:Bleach: The Diamond Dust Rebellion ru:Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion sv:The Diamond Dust Rebellion th:บลีชเดอะไดมอนด์ดัสต์รีเบลเลียน uk:Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion